


Paws, Whiskers, and Unexpected Surprises

by Emd1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stubborn Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emd1991/pseuds/Emd1991
Summary: Harry meets Louis after he gets a new job at a local shelter for Hybrids. Louis' stubbornness and mischief stirs up some trouble at the shelter and Harry finds his job tasks difficult to complete. Problems and feelings arise though when the shelter is forced to transfer some of their hybrids to new locations.Shout out to Paige for being an awesome Beta.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134
Collections: 1D Hybrid Fic Fest





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was #30: "What I miss most..is just being with all of you."

The lobby to Paws and Whiskers is packed with families or other possible adopters that are eagerly searching for a new addition to their homes while staff members are eagerly waiting to assist them. The walls are painted obnoxious shades of orange and green with framed stock photos of happy hybrids scarcely spread out over the walls in a sorry attempt to draw attention from the cold cement floors and stone walls that create the maze throughout the adoption facility. The lobby is furnished with the type of couches and chairs that you would find in a doctor’s office. The chairs and couches are made out of vinyl that matches the color schemes of the walls and they don’t sink an inch when you sit down. The room is centered around a fake fireplace that has a mantle full of the same framed stock photos. The other wall has an orange bench that is centered under a sign that announces the number of adoptions for the year. This is where the happy families pose with their new household additions. 

The rest of the building doesn’t carry the same aesthetic as the lobby. The warmth of the lobby doesn’t carry over to the adoption rooms. Families have the choice to follow the white walls and cement flooring to two different wings of the buildings depending on what type of hybrid they want. Wing A is dedicated to the canine hybrids and Wing B is reserved for the feline hybrids. Each wing has a wall that is covered in photographs, a short biography, and a room number of each adoptable hybrid. Full litters of hybrids will have a room that is only for their use while single hybrids will be placed in a community room. Families are able to request to meet one on one with a hybrid outside of their assigned room so they can become familiar with one another in private. Hybrids aren’t exactly rare in this society but is considered a slight luxury to own one and Hybrids very rarely live on their own unless an adoption is dissolved and they choose not to return to the shelter. Paws and Whiskers prided itself on their high success rates and efficient work so it was a surprise when the person in charge of biographies, Jordan, was fired. After rounds of terrible interviews that were spread out over weeks, Liam was confident that he selected the perfect candidate to fill Jordan’s shoes but that didn’t stop the slight tension in the air as both the staff and the hybrids awaited for Harry’s arrival. Except for Louis. He couldn’t care less about Harry’s arrival. 

******

Harry sped down the street with the radio blaring and an iced coffee sweating in his cup holder as he raced to be on time for his first day. He didn’t anticipate the drive-thru line to be so long and instantly regretted that extra five minutes of sleep he had. Harry took a turn that was far too wide to be legal but it prevented him from missing the entrance into the parking lot and he pulled into the closest parking spot that he could find. Harry’s fingers were still wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as he took a few calming breaths. The clock read 8:55am which means he wasn’t late for his first day and he allowed a sense of relief to wash over him. He quickly scrambled out of his car and slung his tote bag full of office essentials onto his shoulder before remembering to grab his precious iced coffee that was still in the cup holder. He let out a deep sigh as he stepped into the crowded lobby because the clock read 9:00am. He was right on time. Now, he just had to find Liam so he could figure out where his office was. Harry weaved his way through the lobby on a mission to find some type of staff member that could help him. It took Harry a few minutes to find a staff member that wasn’t busy with a different task. He spotted a man around his age that had dark hair adorned with black cat ears, olive skin, and full of tattoos sitting at a desk. Hybrids frequently hold jobs like humans do but they usually work less hours due to the sleep requirements. Hybrids often get tired and require naps throughout the day. Some hybrids may chose not to work outside the home and will focus on daily household chores instead. 

Harry was hesitant to interrupt the hybrid but quickly pushed his thoughts aside and approached. 

“Hello! This is my first day and I’m looking for Liam. I need help finding my office. Do you know where he may be?” Harry squeaked out while locking eyes with this god-like worker. Harry adjusted the strap of his tote bag before it completely shifted down his shoulder and quickly took a sip of his drink because his mouth was starting to feel weirdly dry. 

“Please tell me you’re Harry? I had to take on some of the tasks that Jordan had before you could start and I’m going to lose my shit if another dog-hybrid scratches me when I ask the biography questions,” The god-like hybrid gave a look of distaste at the mention of dogs. His ears laid flat as he scanned Harry over but they quickly popped back up when Zayn realized he wasn't a threat. 

Harry noticed that his arms did have some scratch marks hidden amongst the tattoos on his arms and around his hands. Liam didn’t necessarily go over the safety hazards of the job but he could only hope that he gets out with less damage than this guy. 

“Hopefully I fair better than you, my friend, but I need to find Liam before I can resume whatever tasks belonged to Jordan,” Harry responded with his Cheshire cat smile. 

“Oh right. Right. I’m Zayn, by the way, I can show Liam’s office just follow me. Do you need help with carrying anything? “Zayn’s eyes shifted to the tote strap that refused to stay perched on Harry’s shoulder. Harry gave a quick decline and started to follow Zayn down the hall. The noise of the lobby was slowly replaced with soft meows as they ventured further down the corridor.  
He felt a tightness in his chest as the soft mews filled the air. His heart swelled at the thought of cute kitten hybrids. Zayn must have sensed the slight change in Harry’s demeanor because he was quick to flash a small smile towards him. 

“We just got a new litter in yesterday. The small ones always cry at first because they are scared but then they adjust. Just think, you’ll be helping those little guys find new homes in no time,” Zayn said as they came to a halt in front of a closed door. Liam did the interview in the Lobby of the building so Harry could only assume that they were standing outside of Liam’s office. Zayn was quick to knock on the closed door and they waited patiently as they listened to shuffling coming from the other side. It took a minute before the door was opened and Harry and Zayn were greeted by Liam. 

“I brought you a gift, my dearest Liam!,” Zayn announced as he crossed the threshold into the office, “Now, I refuse to do a single biography again now that Harry has come to relieve me of these terrible duties that were thrust upon me. I will return to my marketing duties and will be seeing you for lunch.” Harry watched in a daze as Zayn flashed a wink at Liam before turning around to head back to his work desk. Harry was left with a blushing Liam that appeared to be slightly flustered behind his desk. 

“Welcome to your first day, Harry! The staff and I are so glad to have you join us. I just need to finish some HR paperwork with you and then I’ll show you to your workspace,” Liam tried to state as he attempted to regain his professionalism. Harry was glad to know that he wasn’t the only one flustered by Zayn though. 

The paperwork was filled out quickly and Harry was handed his name badge in return. Liam genuinely seemed excited to have Harry joining the team which made Harry giddy as he followed his new boss to his work space. 

“So uh, here’s your space. Please let me know if you need anything. I’m only a few doors away. Take some time to get settled in and become familiar with the place. There’s a batch of new hybrids in room A5 that will need their bios and pics done when you’re ready,” Liam stated before turning away and heading back towards his office leaving Harry in his empty office. 

The work space was nothing to write home about it and may have even been a janitors’ closet at one point. There seemed to be a lingering scent of mopping solution. The work space was illuminated by a bright fluorescent light fixture that hung from the ceiling and there was a very tiny window that allowed some natural light in. The walls were painted dingy gray and the floor was the familiar cement flooring that was throughout the building. There was a small metal desk with a surprisingly new Mac computer and a top of the line printer. Harry figured that the fancy technical equipment made up for the not so fancy office space and still said a silent prayer of thanks that his photography degree earned him his own office. Harry made sure to snap a photo of his name plate on the door to send to his mom and sister later. 

Harry began to fill his desk space with the decorations and office supplies that he brought with him. Soon, the space was littered with pictures of friends and families and small trinkets that made the space feel a little homier. He filled the empty supply holders with fun pens, markers, and paper clips that came in a variety of shapes and sizes. He giggled at himself as he placed the cat tape dispenser in an empty corner next to his sticky notes that were in the shapes of dogs. Harry sat back in his computer chair and admired his transformed office and felt the bubble of pride growing in his stomach. This was his first real job since it paid more than minimum wage, offered benefits, and closed on the holidays. Before this, Harry was trying to make ends meet by doing freelance photography after his attempt at wedding photography failed. He would get too engulfed in the ceremony and missed out on some of the key photo opportunities which resulted in unhappy customers. Harry knew that this position at Paws and Whiskers was exactly what he needed though when he saw the posting online but it still felt slightly surreal. 

Harry put the finishing touches on his office before venturing out to look at the walls of adoptees so he could get a sense of what he was really supposed to be doing. The canine wing wasn’t overly full of hybrids waiting for a new home so it didn’t take long for Harry to skim the biographies that were hung up. Harry wasn’t unfamiliar with hybrids by any means. He was very close to the hybrid/human couple that lived in the flat next to his and he generally comes from a diverse friend group but he still found himself stunned by some of the beautiful canine hybrids that were being housed at the shelter. 

Harry took a few breaths to calm his nerves before gently knocking on the door of the A5, which was always the room dedicated to new hybrids. He didn’t receive much training for this position and wasn’t quite sure what the protocol was around the shelter. He just said a silent prayer that his first hybrid encounter was pleasant one. He waited a few seconds before opening the door and letting himself in, quietly taking in his surroundings, as he noticed the two canine-hybrids in the room. The room was set up to be as cozy as possible with a few single beds, a couch, a small table, and a TV but it still isn’t very much. It looks like the majority of the items came from a thrift store or maybe even a garage sale. The two hybrids were sitting on the couch with the TV on but Harry couldn’t recognize what they were watching. It didn’t take them long before they noticed the intruder in their room and shifted so they could look at Harry. 

“Hi. My name is um...I’m Harry. I work here,” Harry stammered out as he tried to casually wipe his sweaty palms on his pant leg. He awkwardly hung in the doorway as his brain struggled with what to say next. The hybrids gave him a quizzical look. One of the hybrids was a chubby male with blonde hair and some chin stubble. He had smooth looking dog ears that hung down. The other hybrid was also chubby but he had ginger colored hair and stubby red ears. 

“You work here, yeah? Are you going to cut my nuts off now or something? You don’t look like a vet. Where’s your lab coat?” The red headed one spat. The blonde hair canine-hybrid burst out in giggles as he watched everything unfold. 

“What? No! Not at all. I’m so sorry. This is my first day please let me try again. Hello, I’m Harry. I work here as an adoption coordinator. I think that’s my official title. I take the photos and write the biographies,” Harry states with more confidence as he wiggles the computer bag that is hanging off to the side.

“Christ mate! Why the fuck didn’t you just say that the first time around? Get the hell in here. I’m eager to find a new home. Shit, make yourself comfortable. I’m Ed and this is James.” The red head continues while pointing between himself and James and then signals for Harry to sit at the table. 

Harry takes a seat at the table and tries not to cringe at the uncomfortable wooden chair. Harry places his computer bag and the chair next to him and unpacks his laptop, camera, and a bottle of water. Harry tries to not ease drop on the whispered conversation between James and Ed. He is thankful for the TV that is supplying some background noise. Harry works to boot up his laptop and pull up the short questionnaire that he created. 

“So which one of you would like to go first? I figured we would do the biography portion before taking any pictures,” Harry asked, breaking up the conversation that the others were having, “It’s just a quick questionnaire or whatever you might want someone to know about you.”

“I’ll go first since Ed over here hasn’t stopped running his trap since he got here. It will do him some good to be quiet for a minute,” The blonde hybrid, James, said while moving to sit across from Harry. “Hopefully your fingers can type, mate, because we are both big talkers.” 

After that, the conversation seemed to flow easily between Harry, James, and Ed. They were both eager to share information with Harry because they knew it increased their chances of finding a new mate and family, which was the goal of all the shelter hybrids right? Harry found that James was at the shelter by choice after moving to the United States from England because he got tired of the hustle and bustle of London. He wanted any potential adopter to know that he enjoyed comedy, food, and very little physical activity. Ed’s story was quite different though. He was misplaced after a fire took his apartment building down. He only had a few belongings left and didn’t have enough money to make it on his own. He decided that Paws and Whiskers was his best bet for starting over after he got tired of couch surfing. Harry’s eyes almost bulged out his head when Ed demanded that his biography stated that he liked alcohol, sex, and weed in that order. 

Harry felt a sense of relief as he sat at his desk editing the photos that he took of James and Ed. He felt a new wave of confidence at how easy it was getting the needed information from them and he was hoping that they would find their new homes soon. He was glad that he could be a tool in coordinating these matches and was eager to see the final biographies hanging in the canine wing. The work day was coming to a close though as the overhead building lights were turned off one by one. Harry heard the small hum of the printer as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He would hang the new bios up tomorrow before the shelter opened but for now he was able to head back home to his apartment with a successful first day in the books. Harry waved goodbye to Liam and Zayn before heading towards the exit. Harry decided to cut down the feline wing because it was the exit closest to his car. The feline wing was fairly quiet since the day was winding down. The hall was dim as Harry made his way to the exit door but something caught Harry’s attention as the illuminated exit sign grew bigger. He could hear someone attempting to muffle their heartbreaking meows. Harry slowed his pace as he tried to pinpoint which room it could be coming from. It wasn’t the room designated to new hybrids because he already walked by that. He was able to connect the gut wrenching cries from door B9. The cries completely stopped when Harry knocked softly on the door. He could hear someone shuffling around in the room before he tried knocking again.  
“Go away!” A high pitched voice demanded 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything before I left for the day. I’m Harry. I’m the new adoption coordinator. I heard you crying..,” Harry attempted 

“You didn’t hear anything. Go away,” The same high pitched voice chimed 

Harry quietly sighed as his shoulders slumped down. He hated to leave someone when they were upset but he respected B9’s wishes and continued the journey to his car. He started the engine and gripped the steering wheel and reflected on what had just occurred. He was determined to find out who lived in B9. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by his growling stomach though and he started driving towards his apartment with the thought of dinner on his mind.

****  
Harry was thankful for his fast and easy commute to and from the shelter as he pulled into his apartment complex. His apartment complex wasn’t anything special and his unit wasn’t anything to write home about. It was cozy but simple. Harry liked simple. He liked that the complex had trees that flowered in the spring and the lawn was always cut on Thursday afternoons. He liked that it was near whatever grocery story he made need and had a handful of take-out places nearby. He liked that the windows were old and would frost over in the winter even though it spiked his electricity bill. It still gave him an excuse to dress in his warmest sweaters. Those same windows allowed him to bask in the summer sun though while he read books or worked on whatever photography project. 

Harry exited his car and walked into the dim apartment complex lobby, making a stop at his mailbox. He shifted through the pile of junk mail, bills, and a postcard from a long distance friend as he entered the elevator while pressing the number 3. It didn’t take long for the elevator to chime and open the doors, spitting Harry out to his hallway. He only lived a few units away from the elevator, which he was thankful for on grocery days. Harry unlocked his door and nudged it open with his shoulder because the lock liked to stick. He was greeted with the silence of his apartment. He quietly toed off his shoes and hung his bag over one of the kitchen chairs before walking into the kitchen to find some food. He shifted through the bare cupboards and fridge with the hopes of finding something slightly interesting to eat. The sense of disappointment was beginning to set in as he came up empty handed. It wasn’t long before he grabbed a protein bar and sat cross legged on his couch. Harry loved his apartment. He really did. But Harry was lonely. He tried to shake off the feeling by surrounding himself with books, TV shows, projects, and candles but it was always lurking. Harry has gone on a few dates here and there and he even had some relationships over the years but nothing ever seemed to stick. Often times, he was told that he was both too much and not enough. He never seemed to master the right balance of his quirky personality. His mom always made sure to remind him that the right person will come along and love him for him but here was at 25 alone. Harry couldn’t quite shake the negative feelings he was having from the interaction with B9 and his quiet apartment. It wasn’t a surprise to Harry when he was knocking on the door for apartment 312, wrapped in a blanket, a few minutes later. 

“Harry! Harry! Harry! It’s been so long since we’ve seen you!” a blond headed canine-hybrid shouted as he opened the door for Harry. It wasn’t long until Harry was wrapped up in a tight hug. Harry could feel the fuzzy fur of Niall’s ears on his neck and could picture his wagging tail. 

“Hi Niall, It’s only been a few hours since you saw me last! We walked out together this morning,” Harry responded 

“It’s been so long. Come in. Come in.”

Harry knew that Niall won that argument. It never mattered to Niall how much time went by before he saw someone again. He was always excited when they returned. Niall pulled Harry to the empty couch before pushing him down so he was seated. Niall sat across from him in the recliner chair, excitement still etched on his face. Harry slumped back into the couch as he took in the scent of Shawn’s cooking. 

“Hi Harry! I hope you brought your appetite over. Dinner’s almost done,” Shawn greeted while popping his head around the corner. Harry was always welcomed here and the banter with Shawn and Niall always made him feel less alone. Casual conversation flooded the walls of the apartment as Harry and Niall set the table and Shawn added the finishing touches on dinner. It was only a few minutes of sitting at the table before the lingering question was asked.

“How was the first day?” Shawn asked in between mouthfuls

“Oh yeah! How was the first day? Am I still the prettiest canine-hybrid that you know? Did you meet any mean feline hybrids? Be careful with those ones. I hear that they have claws,” Niall chimed in with a mouthful of food. 

Harry ate and drank his share of food before making his way home. This time, He was able to ignore the silence in his apartment before he crawled into bed. 

*****

Harry is slumped over onto his forearm, with a notebook and a cup of coffee in front of him, when Zayn and Liam walked into the break room. Harry was attempting to map out his plan for the day but his mind kept wandering. 

“Morning, Harry. Ready to take on day number two?” 

Harry was drawn out of his daydream and turns to give his attention to the duo that just walked in... He quickly flashes a friendly smile and nods his head. He hoped it was appropriate to whatever Liam just said to him. 

“Hey Zayn, do...um..Feline hybrids..have..claws?” Harry stammers out. His eyes are locked on the pencil that he is tapping on the table. He isn’t quite bold enough to lock eyes with Zayn as he waits for his reply. He definitely wasn’t expecting laughter. 

Harry turns his head up, with a quizzical look drawn on it, as he looks at the raven haired man. Zayn’s head was thrown back with his hands crossed across his stomach. Liam stood with a look of admiration and a playful smile etched onto his lips as he watched Zayn come down from his fit of giggles. Harry didn’t miss the soft smiles that were exchanged between the two before his question was finally answered. 

“We have big, sharp, and dark claws that protrude from our skin when we get angry.” Zayn tried to say with a deadpan face. He was giggling within seconds once his statement was finished. 

“Harry, Zayn only has claws when he forgets to trim his fingernails. What on earth gave you that idea?” Liam responded while Zayn focused on regaining his breath. 

Harry shook his head before looking back on his notebook. The only thing that he managed to write so far was B9. “The lovely canine hybrid that lives down the hall from me. It was a silly question. I didn’t really think it was true. What can you guys tell me about the hybrid in room B9?”

“Your neighbor is a canine hybrid? Poor you. I can only imagine what you have to put up with.” Zayn replies as he fills up his coffee mug. Harry didn’t miss the quick flash of disgust that overcame Zayn’s face. “Cats are just the superior beings.” Zayn continues. 

“Wait a minute...did you just ask about B9?” Liam chimes in. Liam takes the seat across from Harry and begins to play with his cup. 

“Yeah, I heard him crying on my way out last night but he wouldn’t let me check on him. I went to read his biography this morning but I couldn’t find it hanging up. I figured I would start my day with him.” 

Harry’s attention instantly went to Zayn when he heard him choke a little on the sip of coffee he was taking. Zayn clears his throat before he responds to Harry. “Definitely don’t start your morning with him, mate, unless you really want to see some cat claws. He won’t be awake for a couple more hours. And you may want to bring him a snack too.” Zayn’s voice trails off as he quickly leaves the break room. Harry gazes over at Liam and notices that unamused look that is plastered across his face.  
“Don’t listen to him, Harry. Louis is just...misunderstood. He’s just had a harder time adjusting to shelter life than other hybrids.” There’s a small glimpse of hesitation before Liam continues,”He’s..um...actually the reason that Jordan was asked to leave so his attitude has been a little sour lately.” 

“May I ask what happened? I don’t want him to be stuck without a biography for long. That isn’t fair to him,” Harry asks with a bashful look etched on his face. He doesn’t want to cross any lines, especially with his boss, but something is just drawing him to this mystery hybrid. Harry could tell that Liam is hesitant to answer his question and the seconds seem to turn into minutes as the silence lingers in the break room. 

Liam’s look of distress slowly slips away as he becomes more confident in his decision to explain. “B9, Louis, was actually the reason that Jordan got let go,” Liam’s hands begin to toy with the hem of his shirt as he begins his explanation. “Jordan was caught trying to push Louis into an agreement for a bribe. There was a client, Simon, that was fascinated with Louis for whatever reason. I think it was mainly for his looks but we never got a straight answer from him. Simon has a reputation amongst hybrids though for being cruel and demanding. It sounds to me like the bloke wants a slave. Not a companion.”

Harry’s eyes grew with concern and sadness as he listened to Liam. Harry always had a more gentle approach to life. He could hear the echo of his mother calling him a delicate flower because of his preference to play in nature and his instinct to care so deeply for others.

“Um, what did Jordan get out of pushing the agreement? I’m not sure I understand,” Harry questioned. His heart ached at the thought of sabotaging an adoption just to benefit himself.

“Simon is apparently loaded and was offering Jordan a pretty penny if he got Louis to agree the arrangement,” Harry didn’t miss the flash of anger on Liam’s face before he continued his thought, “Thankfully, Louis is a sneaky shit and overheard them talking so we were able to intervene before anything bad could happen. Shortly after all this went down, Simon was busted for trying to buy hybrids off the black market and Jordan tried to help him. They are both serving time though.” Liam let out a heavy sigh as the story came to an end. Harry could tell that the situation was tolling on Liam. Harry had quickly caught on to Liam’s caring nature and his pride was evident when it came to Paws and Whiskers. 

Harry reached across the table to lay a comforting hand on Liam’s arm. He couldn’t ignore the expression of distress that returned on Liam’s face. Harry could feel Liam relax into the touch at the same time as Zayn returned in the room. Harry watched as Zayn got situated on the empty arm rest of Liam’s chair. Harry just assumed that the reappearance was a coincidence but he swore that he heard soft purrs coming from the dark-haired man. Harry brushed the thoughts off before returning his attention back to Liam. He had a point to make with his awkward but comforting arm touching. 

“I just want you guys to know that I won’t be anything like Jordan. I couldn’t even imagine doing something like that. I promise you that you did not make a mistake by allowing me to join your team. I’m incredibly grateful for this opportunity.” Harry softly stated, giving Liam’s arm a gentle squeeze. He hoped that Liam and Zayn knew that he was being genuine. Harry was met with soft reassuring smiles before they all stood up to start the day. Harry was determined to meet B9. To meet Louis. 

Harry rarely allowed his nerves to get in the way of talking to people, especially new people. He had friends throughout the city because he can strike up a conversation with anyone. People love Harry and Harry loves them. He was even able to get the grump cashier woman to give him a smile during his last grocery trip. No one gets this woman to smile. Harry was confident that he could get anyone to like him. 

But then he met Louis. 

Harry’s stomach was full of butterflies as he gently knocked on the thin door that belonged to Louis. He shifted his weight between his feet as he waited to hear any type of movement. He heard nothing. Harry tapped against the door with a little more force but receive the same silent response. 

“Hello. Louis? It’s Harry. I work here…I do the biographies now that Jordan is gone.” Harry speaks directly at the door. “I was hoping that I can start writing yours. I saw that you don’t have one yet,” He continues without receive a response and makes the movement to knock again.

Harry rests his hand against the door as he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

“Are you this persistent with all of the hybrids? You’ve knocked on my door like 50 times, mate. I’m obviously not there.” 

Harry quickly wipes his hands on the thighs of his jeans before turning to look at whoever just spoke to him. Harry was not prepared to see the most attractive hybrid staring at him with giant blue eyes and the softest looking ears. He could feel his mouth moving but he wasn’t confident that his brain was sending out any real words. 

“This is your door? So you’re um...you’re the resident of um..” Harry stammered out, feeling the moisture return to his palms. Harry could only imagine how foolish he looked. He could feel himself fish mouthing as he searched for the right words to use. He could feel his cheeks warm up as a blush crept up and he would bet that his eyes grew 5x their regular size. 

“Will ya spit it out already?”  
Harry was able to quickly regain control over his brain and his limbs at the sound of the blue eyed hybrid. “I’m so sorry. I’m Harry and I kind of work here. Are you Louis? I do the biographies and yours is next on my list.”

“Kind of work here?” The hybrid questioned as he arched an eyebrow and scanned Harry up and down. 

“No, I mean I do work here. Full time. Here’s my badge,” Harry quickly retorted as he flashed his badge. He was greeted with a fit of laughter and a headshake. 

“I’m just messing with you. I know who you are. Ed and James wouldn’t shut up about the curly haired Jordan replacement. And it sounds like you already know me so we don’t have to worry about formal introductions. Now, can I please go to my room?” Louis responded. Harry couldn’t quite figure out what emotion was packed behind the tone of his voice. 

“But the biography...you don’t have one yet. The rest of the Tomlinson liter is already gone. I feel terrible that you haven’t even had a fair chance at finding a partner. It’s only a few questions and then I’ll snap a quick picture,” Harry gestures to the camera that’s hanging around his neck and prays that his facial expression is appropriate. Louis doesn’t respond so Harry continues. “I saw all the photos of your family on the Recently Matched Board. They are all beautiful, like you. You’re beautiful,” Harry quickly muffles his own thoughts by slapping his hand over his mouth. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of amusement on Louis’ face. 

“I like you, Styles. I can tell you’re a hard worker so here’s my offer for you. I’ll let you take my picture but I’ll write my own biography. I’ll have Zayn put it on your desk tomorrow. Deal?” Louis slyly offers. Harry isn’t completely oblivious to the mischievous gleam in his vibrant eyes but he couldn’t pinpoint the catch so he blindly accepts. Harry adjusts his camera settings and positions Louis in a neutral pose before taking a handful of photos. No one had to know that Harry took more photos than necessary. He couldn’t walk away from such a stunning model.  
Harry can’t help the flutter in his heart when he thinks about editing the pictures. He felt like he could stare into Louis’ eyes for hours. Harry says his goodbyes to Louis with a small wave as he turns to head towards the exit. Louis lets out a sigh as he watches Harry leave the building. He catches a glimpse of the Recently Matched Board before entering his empty room. 

*****  
Harry couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped his mouth as he waited for his iced coffee. The Dunkin line seemed longer than normal this morning and he was desperately in need of a strong caffeinated drink. He spent the majority of his night tossing and turning, searching for a comfortable position, in his queen size bed. His mind seemed to wander towards Louis in his half-asleep state. Louis made him curious. He couldn’t help but wonder why Louis was so set on writing his own biography. Was he a poet? Maybe that’s why he wanted to create his own.  
Harry rushed to his office once he got to Paws and Whiskers with his mind set on reading whatever Louis wrote. He skipped his normal morning greetings as he walked by Liam and Zayn, who may have actually been kissing, so he could get to his office quicker. He frantically searched around his computer area, his writing table, and his mailbox for any sign of a biography but he turned up empty handed. Harry just finished getting situated in front of his computer so he could at least start editing Louis’ photo when Zayn walked in. Harry quickly caught on to whatever game Louis was playing when he noticed the amused glint in Zayn’s eyes and the folded up paper in his hand. 

“Ohhh Harrryyyy,” Zayn dragged out in a sing song voice, “I have something for you from Louis!” Harry followed the piece of paper that Zayn was dangling in front of his eyes before quickly snatching it. Zayn quickly perched himself on Harry’s filing cabinet and watched him unfold the paper.

**jokes on you, Styles. You’re going to have to try harder than that.  
** XoXo,  
Louis 

“I told you to bring him snacks,” Zayn snickers out as he reads over the note, “He really likes candy.”

“Candy?” Harry’s whispers to an empty office. Zayn quickly snuck out before Harry could respond. Damn his catlike reflexes. Harry quickly outlines a plan on his floral stationary: 

Operation Louis 

1,Candy  
2.Don’t let him trick you.

Shortly after his conversation with Zayn, Harry finds himself standing in the candy aisle at the nearby grocery store. This is when he realizes that candy is a very vague description of what Louis likes. Harry scans over the different types of chocolate, gummy candies, and hard candies and doesn’t have a clue on what to pick. Does Louis like chocolate? Does he prefer sour or regular gummies? Or maybe he likes hard candies? Harry reviews all the options again and again until he starts to feel overwhelmed. This is how he ends up with a variety of items in his cart and a bottle of wine that he plans to drink at Shawn’s and Niall’s later while sulking on their couch.  
******  
Harry is confident when he walks into work the next day. His bag is heavier today with the weight of the candy that he brought but it will be worth it. Today will be the day that he gets to write Louis’ bio. Except it isn’t. 

Harry’s first red flag should have been how easy it was to find Louis and the second red flag should have been that he was with Zayn. Harry is quickly learning that Zayn may be a troublemaker. Harry found them sprawled out and talking in the lobby chairs. Harry thought that this would be a great opportunity to join them so he sat on one of the empty couches and placed his bag next to him. It took Zayn and Louis a few seconds before they drew their attention towards Harry. In that moment, the last red flag should have been the feeling of his brain short circuiting when he made eye contact with Louis. He never should have expected his mouth to work at that moment. He should have just said a brief hello before making his way to his office but he didn’t. 

“Um..hi guys. I mean good morning. What were you guys..talking about?” Harry awkwardly asked. He really should have thought out what he was going to say when he saw Louis. 

“We were just talking about the joke that Louis pulled on you. I’m still laughing about it. He got you good, mate.” Zayn states with a soft laugh. 

“Can you believe that he actually fell for it, Zayn? It was priceless.” Louis responds. He throws his head back over the chair and lets out of laugh. 

Harry feels the tips of his ears redden in slight embarrassment. In retrospect, he should have known Louis wouldn’t have been that easy and he can see why the prank was funny. He watches Zayn and Louis laugh at his expense for a few seconds more before he gets the nerve to bring up the biography. 

“Actually, it’s funny that you brought that up. I was hoping we could your biography together today. Like do it for real.”

“No.” Louis is quick to sit up straight in his chair and flash Harry the same look of distaste from their first meeting. Louis doesn’t look up for negotiating but Harry still tries.

“What if I say I brought you candy? I heard you like candy.” Harry questions as he begins shuffling through his bag. 

“What kind of candy are we talking about?” Louis’ eyes grew at the mention of candy. Harry doesn’t miss the way that Louis is watching him. Harry feels slightly flustered with Louis’ burning gaze locked onto him but at least he knows that he’s getting somewhere. Harry lays out a bag of Reese cups, sour airheads, and Swedish fish onto the empty table in between them. 

“I hate all of these options so the answer is still no,” Louis coolly states. Harry’s hope quickly deflates and is replaced with frustration and confusion. 

“Zayn, you said that he liked candy!” Harry spits out as his hands bawl into his fists next to him. 

“He does.” Zayn replies totally unaffected by the tone of Harry’s voice. Louis’ intently watching the banter between the two with a smug smile on his face.

“Do you know how many types of candy there are?” Harry raises his voice slightly as he gathers up his bag and stands up. “What kind do you like, Louis? I’ll bring it tomorrow” 

“You’ll just have to try again. I like to play hard.” 

Harry lets out a groan of frustration before collecting the candy in front of him. Harry is startled when Louis’ intercepts to reach for the Swedish Fish. 

“I’ll actually take these. Is that okay? I liked that they’re fish shaped.” Louis bats his eyelashes at Harry as he asks. “Maybe I’ll have good ol’ Zaynie drop off another gift later if I like them.” 

Harry is quick to surrender the Swedish Fish to Louis and just shakes his head in response. He works quietly in his office for the rest of the day and tries to push off the feeling of impatience. There’s a small twinge of hope settling in his stomach as he waits for Zayn. 

Zayn doesn’t come until the very end of the day as Harry is pulling on his jacket. 

“Oh Harryyyyy. I have a present for you.” Zayn sings as he tosses a folded piece of paper onto Harry’s desk and perches in the same seat as yesterday. Harry skips greeting Zayn and eagerly grabs the paper and begins to unfold it. 

**I don’t know how to cook. **

**Xoxo,**

**Louis**

**P.s. **

**I like Swedish Fish. I enjoy biting off their heads.**

Harry can’t control the smile that spreads over his face. Usually, the biographies are made up of positive attributes but Harry can work with this. Harry’s internal happy dance is quickly interrupted by Zayn. 

“He also said that you’ll need to bring more snacks. He likes ice cream. Have a good night, H,” Zayn says with a quick wave over his shoulder. It’s not long before Harry hears him shouting for Liam to hurry up so they can leave for the day. Harry lets out a small groan before heading to his car. He doesn’t have the energy to stop at the store tonight and goes directly to Shawn’s and Niall’s. 

“Oh, honey. Come here,” Shawn coos as he pulls Harry into their apartment. “Do you want to talk about it?” Shawn’s quick to set Harry’s bag off to the side and hang up his jacket. Harry plops onto the couch with a loud sigh which must have caught Niall’s attention from the other room. 

“Harry! Harry!” Niall shouts as he enters the room. His attention is quickly drawn to Harry’s bag that’s tossed on an empty chair. “Do I smell peanut butter?! Specifically Reese Cups..” Niall asks looking between Harry and his bag. 

“Yes, Ni. Side left pocket. That’s partially the cause of sigh.”

“Another run in with Louis?” Shawn asks, sitting across from Harry. 

“Yes and now I have to bring him ice cream. What kind of ice cream does a feline hybrid want?” Harry groans and dramatically spreads his arms out. 

“Well that’s easy,” Niall states between licks of the Reese Cup wrappers, “Cats are clearly inferior to dogs so they require lactose free ice cream.” 

“Niall’s right. Not that cats are inferior. I actually preferred cats before I met him,” Shawn says as he scratches between Niall’s golden ears, “but cat hybrids are lactose intolerant so definitely take that route.” 

“Oh my gosh. Thank you.” Harry replies with a sigh of relief. Harry spends the rest of the evening filling the couple in on his Louis encounter before crawling into his bed close to midnight. 

*****

Harry stops at the grocery store to pick up ice cream on his way into work. He’s relieved that his selection is narrowed down to the lactose free section but he still has a variety that he needs to choose from. Harry stands there glaring at the steep $5.99 price tag of the small pints as he is trying to decide between chocolate, vanilla, and mint chocolate chip. He can’t afford to buy more than one pint. After a few more minutes of consideration, Harry grabs the vanilla and silently prays that it’s the right choice. 

Vanilla was the right choice. 

Louis tried to scrunch his nose up at the Lactose Free label but he couldn’t deny that his stomach would feel better eating it. Harry couldn’t help but watch as Louis took small licks off the dollop of ice cream on his spoon. Louis' ears fluttered and his tail whipped around in excitement as he ate the cold treat. Harry adored watching Louis. He was surprised when Louis started to share more dislikes without needing to be prompted or begged. Harry learned that Mint Chocolate Chip is “the worst ice cream to ever be invented.” 

Louis also hates green beans, avocados, and the color of Harry’s eyes. 

He was not a fan of green. 

Louis and Harry carried on like this for the next few weeks. Harry would bring Louis some type of treat ranging from gummy candy to more ice cream. Louis would allow Harry to sit with him while he ate his snack and rewarded him by sharing small details about his life. Harry learned that Louis never had a father. He did not have any brothers. And he did not have contact with his family. Their match only wanted the women of the liter. Leaving Louis behind. Harry didn’t miss the sadness that filled Louis’ face when he brought up his family. Harry also learned what genres of movies, music, and food that Louis hated. 

Slowly, Harry was able to gather enough information to complete a biography for Louis. He bribed Louis with two pints of ice cream to get the headshot photo but the final product was worth it. Louis was illuminated by the setting sun streaming through the window in the lobby and his blue eyes were piercing. The photo left Harry breathless and his jeans slightly tighter that night. He tried to ignore the confusing pang of sadness that crept up when he stepped away from the hung biography. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the root of it. He should have felt relieved that Louis could be matched now, right? 

The snacks did not stop though. Harry couldn’t bring himself to stop buying treats to give Louis every day despite the strain on his bank account. 

“Another pint of ice cream, mate? You already got the biography. You’re just spoiling him now.” Zayn chirped from his regular seat. 

“M’not.” Harry mumbled as he quickly walked by Zayn. He was not spoiling Louis. He just didn’t want their talks to necessarily end. 

“Are too!” Zayn chimed out. “You are so whipped. Those pints aren’t cheap!” Luckily, Liam called for Zayn which put an end to his teasing. 

*****

Harry didn’t work until noon on Fridays so the lobby was bustling with business when he stepped into the building. He quickly completed his daily greetings to everyone and even spared a few minutes for small talk with Zayn, Ed, and James. Harry was thrilled to find out that Ed was leaving today to go and live with a lovely lady named Cherry. Harry got to watch them interact with one another over cups of coffee the other day and knew that they were a perfect match. James was also eagerly waiting to hear back about a possible pairing between him and a blonde lady named Julia. James was so nervous when she requested to meet with him one on one. He paced back and forth in Harry’s office in disbelief that someone like her would want some “bloke like him.” Harry made sure to offer plenty of reassurance and was thrilled when he found out that the meeting went well. 

Harry couldn’t feel the same type of thrill when the meeting requests started to pour in for Louis. Instead, he always had a sense of anxiety in the pit of his stomach and a slight sense of dread. 

It wasn’t like he was surprised by the requests. Louis was stunning with a witty personality. He was the whole package if you asked Harry though he wouldn’t admit that out loud. He had to hide his favoritism. Harry just wasn’t ready for Louis to leave the facility yet but the possibility was always there with every meeting request. 

He had the perfect view of Louis’ face from where he stood leaned up against Zayn’s work space. It was Louis’ sixth meeting this week with someone that was interested in him. Five of the meetings ended poorly and it seemed like this one was heading in that direction. Louis seemed to tick off each match that he encountered. Eleanor and Taylor both left crying. Stan and Brody left with their fists balled up and a trail of curse words falling from their mouths. And Nick left so angry that Harry swore that he could see the smoke coming out of his ears. Harry could see every eye roll that Louis shot off towards this mystery man and his body language was incredibly closed off. Louis sat slouched on a couch with his arms crossed and his ears flat on his head. His plush tail was wrapped around his waist in a protective manner and the fur at the end stood straight up. His mischievous glimmer was replaced with pure boredom. From a distance, Louis looked like a cute disgruntled kitten but Harry knew it was only a matter of time until his figurative claws came out. Harry couldn’t deny that Louis was still beautiful in his irritable state. He also couldn’t deny the sense of relief he felt from the failing meeting. 

“Mate, are you just going to stare at him all day?” Zayn scoffed, bringing Harry back to reality. Harry could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He was not staring. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry bashfully replied. “I wasn’t looking at anyone.”

“Sure, you weren’t. Can believe that Lou paired that beige shirt with those gray pants? What a disaster.” 

“What?” Harry squawked. “His shirt is black. It looks great.” Harry didn’t miss a beat in his response and quickly locked eyes with Zayn. 

“Caught ya.” Zayn snickered. Harry felt the familiar blush creeping from his cheeks down to his neck. 

Harry escapes back into the comfort of his office space. Away from the meeting requests. Away from the chatter of the busy lobby. And away from Louis’ ocean blue eyes. He knows that there are a few more people lined up to meet with Louis so he kept his mind busy by finishing up the final touches on a pile of biographies. Harry was putting the final edits on a set of photos when Louis came into his office and quietly sat across from him. The plastic chair let out a soft squeak which drew Harry’s attention to the guest in his office. He instantly noticed Louis’ tear filled eyes, flat ears, and his deflated tail laying across his lap. 

“I hate them,” Louis whispered “It’s so fucking exhausting meeting person after person. I don’t click with any of them.”

“They can’t be all that bad, Lou, you need to give some of them a chance.” Harry doesn’t miss the change in Louis’ eyes at his response. He could tell that it wasn’t the answer that he was looking for. 

“I don’t need to do anything, Harold. None of these people deserved a chance. They were either too pushy, too bland, or just plain annoying. I’m done meeting people. I don’t want any more requests.” 

Harry lets out a sigh and runs a hand across his face. He doesn’t quite know how to respond to this Louis. He can handle the happy Louis, the hyper Louis, and the sassy Louis. But the angry, stubborn Louis? That’s a whole new challenge. It doesn’t help that he’s battling his own internal conflict. He would love for the meeting requests to stop so he can selfishly keep Louis at the facility forever but he knows that isn’t possible despite what they both may want. 

“You know that isn’t exactly possible, Lou. What are you looking for in a match? Maybe we can filter out some of the requests so you don’t have to meet as many. It might not be as bad.” 

Louis responds by shifting in his seat so he can pull something out of his back pocket. He waits a minute before placing a photo of four stunning women that all resemble Louis onto Harry’s desk. “I just want to be with them, ya know? I miss being with all of them. I would give anything to be annoyed by Lottie one more time,” Louis whispers to the picture as he gently outlines the faces staring back at him. 

Harry doesn’t know what else to do but observe the tender moment that is playing out in front of him. He reaches for Louis’ hand in an attempt to provide comfort but Louis is quick to move out of his reach. His hand shifting back to stroke at his tail. 

The tension is broken when Liam pops his head into the office. “There’s a staff meeting in five minutes. I’ll need you to be in the conference room. Louis, you’ll have to go back to your room.” 

Louis’ stands up once Liam is gone and places the photo back in his pocket. “Well, mate, nothing good ever happens in the conference room so have fun with that meeting.” Then Louis is gone almost as quickly as he came. Harry makes his way to the conference room. 

Up until now, Harry thought that Liam was only capable of being happy. Liam usually comes across as a giant teddy bear, especially when Zayn is around, with his bright eyes and calm presence. Right now though, Liam appears to be sulking. Liam was staring down at the conference table in front of him with his hands folded together. Zayn and Harry weren’t greeted with Liam’s familiar happy smile as they took their seats. It was apparent that his body was tense and the restlessness of his leg gave away how stressed he really was. 

Zayn was the first one to break the tension filled silence of the conference room and prompted Liam to open about the looming issue. The facility will be receiving dislocated hybrids due to a recent hurricane in Florida. Harry didn’t quite understand why this was an issue but didn’t want to ask. All he knew was that his heart ached for the Florida hybrids but even Zayn looked stressed when he heard the news. Harry was quick to notice that Zayn’s calm and collected facade fell when he processed the delivered news.

“Why is this a bad thing?” Harry gently asks once he realizes that the answer won’t be provided otherwise. “I mean I’ll start doing the biographies as soon as they get here. When are they coming? I can be ready whenever.” 

“They will be here within three days. They didn’t give me an exact time but by the end of the week,” Liam answers with a small sigh. He rubs at the crease between his eyebrows before he answers the initial question. “It’s a bad thing because it means that our facility will be over the amount that is allowed. We don’t exactly have space for these new additions but the upper management wants us to move out some of the hybrids that they haven’t found to be successful at Paws and Whiskers.” Liam turns over a piece of paper that was laid in the middle of the table. It listed ten hybrids that would be getting moved. Harry scanned the list and felt the sadness creep up as he registered each name. 

_Louis_  
Harry felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach. Louis’ name was the last on the list. 

“Li, Louis’ going to lose his shit if he gets shipped off. At least the majority of this list will get a fresh start and might even have better luck finding someone. But Lou? There’s no way. Can’t we do something?” Zayn demands as he slides the paper out of his sight. 

Liam drops his face into the palms of his hands and takes a few deep breaths before he answers. “My hands are tied, babe. Upper management doesn’t think his attitude meshes well with the crowd that comes in here. They think he’s “failed” too many meetings and want him out of here.”

“That’s fucking bullshit.” Zayn mutters as he slams his fist on the table.

“Babe, there’s still some time. Maybe Louis we will meet someone within the next 48 hours. You never know, yeah?” Liam rubs his hand over Zayn’s arm in a soothing touch. Harry watches in silence as Liam and Zayn bicker about the future of Louis. His brain is blanking on a response besides the word Louis bouncing around in his thoughts. He can’t imagine how Louis would react being ripped away from his current home and placed in an unfamiliar state that may be even farther away from his family. What if the next place tries to get him regular ice cream because they don’t know that he’s lactose intolerant? Or that he hates the color green?

Harry swears he can feel Zayn’s eyes burning into him and he doesn’t really stop to think before he breaks his silence. “I’ll take him.”

The couple abruptly stops and their attention quickly turns to Harry. Maybe Zayn wasn’t actually staring at him before. 

“You’ll what?” Liam asks with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. 

“I said that I’d take him. Louis. He can come stay with me assuming that I’ll pass the background check.” He shoots a playful look in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn reaches over and pats Harry’s shoulder in a congratulatory manner. “I knew you’d step up, Styles. Consider the background check done. He’s yours!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry signs the paperwork and brings Louis home with him. The duo adjusts to the new living arrangements and feelings begin to blossom.

Zayn was the one to deliver the news to Louis.  
Harry wasn't quite sure how he would react to moving in with him and he honestly felt too nervous or stunned to move. 

Louis would be leaving with him at the end of the day to move into his - their apartment. He said a quiet prayer that he threw away his sushi container from last night and that his apartment wasn't a total mess. He tried to think back to the last time the bathroom was deep cleaned. Liam broke his train of thought when he came back to the conference room with all the official documents that were required for Louis to leave. Liam went over each sheet and their return policy before having Harry sign them. Harry finished dotting the Is and crossing the Ts. 

Harry stared down at the paper. 

It was official.

"What's wrong, mate? Cat got your tongue?" Liam asks followed by a small giggle. 

"That was terrible," he responds.

"Stop looking so scared. You know he can smell your fear," Zayn announces as he re-enters the room. "Look alive, Styles. Louis is packing his things and then he will meet us down here. He took the news well. No need to worry. Plus, we will be over all the time now, yeah?" Zayn states as he nudges Liam's shoulder and sends a wink in Harry's direction.

It wasn't until the silent car ride home that Harry remembered that he lived in a one bedroom apartment. Louis didn't have to know that he squeezed the steering wheel a little harder after that. 

****

Harry leads the way to their apartment complex. He tries to be sneaky when he glances over his shoulder to make sure Louis is following behind. He is. It's clear that Louis is taking in his surroundings. His eyes shift between the other vehicles in the parking lot to the surrounding buildings. Harry could have sworn he saw his eyes checking out his ass. 

Once they make it to the lobby, Harry begins to point out the important things such as their mailbox, the main office, and the elevators. Louis starts to spin his body around to take in the lobby appearance. It's clear on his face when he finds something that he dislikes or something that catches his interest. 

Harry pushes the up button for the elevator and quickly places his hand on Louis' lower back to guide him through the open door. Harry uses this time to tell him their unit number and floor. He also promises to get a second copy of his key. On the walk to their unit, Harry points out which of the doors belong to people that he knows. Harry stops them at their door and unlocks it. He gives the handle an extra shake to get it to unstick and pushes the door open with his hip. 

"This is it. Home sweet home. I'm sorry that it isn't much." Harry shyly says. He's scratching at the back of his head as he watches Louis set his belongings on the floor next to the couch. He's never been that self-conscious about his place until now. 

"So this is where the magic happens, eh?" 

Harry lets out a squeak of surprise. "There's not a whole lot of magic happening anywhere." Louis seems to be hesitant of the apartment and Harry quietly hopes that he isn't too disappointed. Some of the other people that met with Louis had penthouse apartments. 

Harry watches and Louis slips off his Vans and walks around the living room. Harry swears he hears a soft purr like hum coming from Louis as he glides his fingers over each surface, picture frame, and couch cushion before settling in a corner seat. "Not too shabby, Styles. I think I'll like it here." 

Harry lets out a sigh of relief before grabbing Louis' bag of belongings. "You can follow me. I'll give you the rest of the tour. It's pretty small and we only have one bed. I'll take the couch though until we figure something out." Harry sets the bags down in the corner of his bedroom and Louis is quick to slide into the queen size bed and close his eyes. Harry allows himself to look at the sleepy and cuddly looking boy in his bed and feels a pang of endearment in his heart. The growling in his stomach draws him away from the scene though. He makes his way into the kitchen so he can begin to make dinner but he doesn't miss the way Louis' ears twitch when the door clicks closed. 

Harry shifts through his groceries to see what he can make for dinner. He feels a sense of excitement because he gets to cook for someone. It's been ages since he got to actually cook for someone. Harry takes in the sight of fresh peppers, onions, and chicken sitting on the counter and decides on making fajitas. His fajitas have received raving reviews in the past so hopefully they win over Louis. Harry works quietly in the kitchen as he preps the vegetables and trims the chicken. Soon, the heavy scent of the seasonings fill the air in the apartment which draws Louis from his slumber. Harry's lost scrolling through his social media platforms on his phone and misses the soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen. 

"Whatever I smell smells bloody delicious" Harry startles in his chair and places a hand over his heart trying to catch his breath. His eyes dart to the doorway and he feels his breath escape his body again. Louis is standing in the doorway dressed in Harry's lavender jumper and a pair of black briefs. Harry had no idea that getting a roommate would result in his actual death. 

"Stop staring, Styles, and tell me what you're feeding me. It smells like some kind of chicken." Louis demands with a playful smirk on his face. He shifts his weight between his feet and tugs on the hem of the jumper. His tail is flicking around behind him and his ears are stuck up straight. 

Harry takes a few more seconds to collect himself before he can respond. "I made fajitas. Chicken fajitas. I hope that's okay." 

Louis lets out a groan as a pleased expression takes over his face. Harry feels his cock twitch in interest at the noise Louis gave and he mentally slaps himself. Maybe it has been too long since he really had someone over. 

"God yes. Also, I want to order pizza this week."  
Both their attention was drawn towards the front door though before their conversation could continue. Louis ears are rapidly moving and the fur on his tail is standing straight up. 

"I smell a cat, Harold! Where is it? It stunk up the whole hallway and it's coming from your unit." Naill's booming voice is filling the apartment as he gets closer to the kitchen. His nose is constantly twitching as he enters the kitchen and his own brown tail is rapidly moving. 

"Niall! You can't just barge into Harry's apartment. You know better." A panting Shawn quickly appears next to Niall. "I'm sorry, mate. He thought he smelt a cat in your unit and the next thing I knew…" Shawn trails off as his sight falls on Louis. "There's a cat hybrid. In your apartment. You didn't tell us you met someone, Harry." Harry doesn't miss the way Shawn and Niall eye Louis, who's trying to subtly pull his jumper down farther. 

"I told you I smelt a cat! Don't ever doubt my superior dog senses again, Shawn. I told you." 

"Are you guys done gawking yet? I'm Louis." Shawn quickly raises an eyebrow at Harry before going in to shake Louis' extended hand and giving his own introduction. 

"I'm Shawn and this is my partner, Niall. I promise he usually has better manners than this." Shawn quickly grabs Niall's extended hand that is reaching for Louis' tail. "We live down the hall."

Harry just watches the scene in his kitchen unfold. 

"Umm..you guys should stay for dinner. The fajitas are almost done." Harry finally breaks his silence. 

"I don't know if I can eat with a traitor...but since it's fajitas we will stay." Niall says while sending a glaring look between Harry and Louis. 

"Oh knock it off, dog." Louis sternly demands with a hint of hiss to his voice. 

Niall and Louis square up and stare at each other. "Last one to the couch is the loser, “Louis shouts as he begins to run towards the living room. 

"Oh! He's fun, I like this one." Niall shouts as he follows close behind. Harry is confident that he heard one of them jump over the couch. The timer goes off before Harry can do anything else but move to get the food from the oven. 

"So you have a boyfriend now, H? He's fucking fit" Shawn asks as he starts to get out plates and silverware. 

"I know, right?" Harry lets out of a self-deprecating laugh, "not my boyfriend though. I, uh, brought him home from work." 

"So..you're not dating? But you brought him home from work to live in your one bedroom apartment?" 

"It's a long story but it was basically this or ship him off somewhere else. I couldn't say no to Zayn's puppy dog eyes. He is fucking fit though but I doubt that attraction is mutual." Harry says while plating dinner. It's always been easier for him to open up when he isn't making eye contact. 

"Just see what happens, yeah? You'll definitely win his heart with your cooking." Shawn gives Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze before bringing the plates to the table. 

Dinner goes well that night. Really well. Harry doesn't even cringe when he gets settled on his not so comfortable couch even if his back will hate him in the morning. 

*****

It quickly became apparent that Louis lived a fast paced life. Much faster than Harry's. Often times, Harry would return from work to a hallway full of laughter and could make out Louis' voice streaming from the individual units. Louis instantly took a liking to Shawn and Niall along with other neighbors that Harry has only briefly encountered, despite the length of time he has spent in his apartment complex. Harry's life stopped being quiet when he brought Louis home. 

_Home._ It didn't feel as lonely anymore. 

Harry liked having Louis with him and hoped that the feeling was mutual.

Louis helped take care of the apartment during the day. Harry would often find the dishwasher emptied, each room straightened up, and lit candles spread amongst the rooms. Louis would usually spend his evenings close to Harry, which surprised him. He always had to have the seat next to Harry when people would come over.

Occasionally, Harry would come home to Louis wrapped up on the couch in the blanket that Harry used the previous night. The one bed set up wasn't ideal but Harry never quite understood why Louis didn't nap in the bed. Though, Harry won't forget the few times that he walked into the bedroom to Louis curled up with one of his t-shirts.

"You know what they say about cats, Harry, they have their person. They’re different than dogs in that way. We love everyone to some degree. Maybe you’re his person." Niall casually said to Harry after a few weeks of having Louis around. 

"I don't think that's the case, Ni. He spends time with everyone on this floor. Sometimes I forget that he isn't part dog." Harry thought about bringing up the shirt thing to Niall but decided against it. He'd ask Zayn or Liam. Probably Liam. He's nicer.

"Nah, you're reading it wrong, mate." Niall replies bringing Harry back to the conversation. "When he's around us he acts like it's a privilege to be in his presence. Ya know how cats have that cocky attitude, yeah? He changes when you're around. It's more protective or territorial. Plus, I saw him check out your arse a few times. He's not as sneaky as he thinks."

Harry chokes at Niall’s commentary before shaking his head. Niall has to be pulling his leg. Maybe he'll ask Zayn. Zayn will tell him that this whole situation is crazy.

****

"Zayn, how do you know when a cat hybrid likes you?" Harry's fumbling with his coffee straw when he asks the question. He needs to know what Louis could be thinking.

"You just do, mate. Why? Find one that you like?" Zayn responds with a wink. 

"Um..just wondering. No real reason." Harry stops himself from pushing the conversation. If Louis liked him then he would know. Zayn just confirmed.

But Harry swears that Louis is purring when he comes home that night.

****

Harry enjoys the weekday routine that has fallen into place and it seems to make the week go quicker. Often times, they eat dinner with Shawn and Niall on Thursdays since it's almost the weekend and they usually make plans for whatever weekend activities they have lined up. 

This is when Niall gets the bright idea to suggest clubbing. 

"But Louis hasn't been clubbing before. We have to take him. We have to. We have to show him how fun it is." Niall argued at the dinner table. 

Louis seemed hesitant at first but seemed to warm up to the idea after seeing Niall's excitement. Plus, Louis enjoyed dancing and he was promised dancing. 

They haven't been to a club in ages but in a matter of minutes there seemed to be concrete plans lingering over Harry's head for the following evening with the whole group. Including Zayn and Liam per Louis' request. Harry enjoyed clubbing. He could appreciate a good cocktail and some dancing but he's never been clubbing without having the intent to pull and he wasn't quite sure how that would work with Louis around. 

Harry was not ready for clubbing with Louis. At all. 

Shawn, Niall, and Harry were doing a little pre-gaming in the kitchen before their Uber arrived. Louis came to join them wearing black skin tight pants with the cuffs rolled up to show off his cute ankles and a dark gray V-neck that put all his tattoos on display. His hair was done up in a perfect quaff that showed off his little cat ears. Harry was used to seeing Louis wearing comfortable loungewear and looking cuddly all of the time. He was not used to seeing this sexy version of Louis. Harry wasn’t the only one flustered though. Louis seemed to be caught off guard by Harry’s unbuttoned blouse, tight jeans, and tamed curls. 

“You clean up well, Styles. Wasn’t sure you had it in ya.”

It took Shawn elbowing Harry for Louis to get a response. 

“Th tha thanks, Lou. So do you.” Harry definitely didn’t miss Louis’ blush this time. Harry was able to make Louis a drink that he liked and the group took a few shots before sliding into their Uber.

The group was quick to find Liam and Zayn at the bar and Harry watched as Louis eagerly got reunited with the pair. It didn’t take long for Zayn, Niall, and Louis to head out to the dance floor putting the others in charge to get the drinks. 

“Well looks like you have Louis’ tab, mate. The rest of us are partnered up already.” Liam gives Harry a playful shove and a wink. Shawn was quick to agree with Liam followed by his giant grin. Harry was lost for an argument and quickly gave into the pressure from his friends. The boys quickly gave their drink order and met up with the others on the dance floor. Harry was surprised when Louis thanked him for his drink by kissing him on the cheek. Harry was quick to blame it on the alcohol though. 

Now Harry has always had luck when he has gone out to bars or clubs. He will usually catch someone’s attention and end up with a few free drinks throughout the night. This time was no different. Niall and Shawn were dancing with Louis and Liam was with Zayn so Harry was awkwardly hanging out with them being mesmerized by Louis’ arse. It didn’t take too long though for a guy to approach Harry. He was quickly behind some smaller guy that was grinding on his crotch. Harry thinks that is name was Luke but he wasn’t totally confident in that. Luke was bent forward pushing what little ass that he did have against Harry. Harry might get a lot of attention when he was out but he was still the most awkward person. He lightly placed his hands on Luke’s hips and watched him do the majority of the work. He didn’t complain when Luke was quick to buy him and Harry a shot when one of the employees walked by. With the newly added liquor in his system, Harry was finally able to draw his eyes away from Louis and really get into dancing with Luke. He gripped his hips a little tighter and pulled his hips back a little harder against his groin. He even got brave enough to put a hand in the guy’s sandy blond hair. It seemed like the minute Harry took his eyes off Louis, he started to not keep his eyes off of Harry. He shot dagger eyes in their direction and his hands were balled into small fists and his ears began to lay flat and his tail fur began to puff up. The noise of the club drowned out the soft growl he started when he saw that Harry was enjoying himself. It was becoming evident that Harry was never going to pick up on Louis’ signals and he was going to have to make a move sooner than later. He couldn’t help but blame Niall a little bit because dogs were so in your face about their feelings. Harry must be spoiled by this. 

It seemed like Harry and Luke were dancing for ages and casually taking shots between tracks. Finally though, the duo stopped and Louis watched as Luke excused himself and headed towards the restroom. Louis broke away from Niall’s grip on his hips and moved in front of Harry. He didn’t say anything before mimicking Luke’s previous position but he clearly had the better ass. Louis bent over and pushed his ass against Harry and experienced a sense of relief when he felt that Harry was still soft in his pants. He must have not been enjoying it as much as he was pretending to. Louis reached for Harry’s hands and placed them on his hips under the material of his V-neck. He was glad when Harry didn’t hesitate to grip onto him and pull him back. It wasn’t long before Louis could feel Harry thickening up in his pants and Louis couldn’t hide the smirk that was on his face. They danced like that for the remainder of the song and until Louis saw Luke exiting the restroom. He could tell that he was searching for Harry and was making his way through the crowd towards the direction of his group. Louis was quick to spin around and lock his arms around Harry’s neck so he could pull him close. He flashed a soft smile while he started to grind on Harry again. Louis caught the moment when Luke laid eyes on him and Harry and watched as he continued to move towards them. Clearly Luke wasn’t taking the hint and planned to interrupt them which Louis would not tolerate. He locked eyes Harry and saw that his pupils were blown. Louis looked between his eyes and his beautiful pink lips. Harry was unsure of what was happening but insistently licked his lower lip. Louis took one glance before leaning in and slotting their lips together. It only took Harry a few seconds to catch up with what was happening but Louis could feel him kissing back and his thumbs were pressed into his hips a little harder. 

Louis was the first to break the kiss and nuzzled his nose against Harry's. Harry gave Louis a bashful smile before leaning in for a few more pecks. Louis could feel Harry's hardening cock against his thigh. 

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Louis coyly asked finishing a nip to Harry's bottom lip. Harry responded with a quiet groan and a nod of his head. Louis glowed with how responsive Harry was being already. 

They were able to sneak out of the club without being stopped by any of their friends or Luke. The car ride back to their apartment was spent holding hands and exchanging small smiles or light kisses. 

Their demeanor was quick to change when the apartment door clicked closed and the fire coursing their veins was reignited. Harry's back was pressed against the door with Louis' mouth kissing along Harry's exposed skin. He latched his warm mouth onto the spot that connected Harry's neck and collarbone leaving a bruising mark. Harry egged Louis to continue by letting out small gasps and soft moans. Louis kissed his way up to Harry's lips and connected their mouths again. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' jaw and took control of the kiss. Louis didn't hesitate to open his mouth and be guided. Louis could feel both of their cocks thicken up as their tongues moved in sync. Harry was the first to grind his hips though making Louis gasp in pleasure as sparks of fire run down his spine. 

"You're so fucking sexy, Lou." Harry whined into Louis' neck. Biting at the skin. "I've wanted this since I first saw you." 

"Take me to bed, Hazz. Please." 

Harry didn't need anymore coaxing after that and picked Louis up. "Don't you dare drop me, ya clumsy ass." Louis ordered while wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Harry. 

Harry was gentle when he laid Louis on the bed and admired his splayed out body when they worked on removing their own shirts. He positioned himself over Louis and leaned down to mouth at his exposed nipppes. Louis' back arched as noises fell from his slack mouth and his tail wrapped around Harry’s waist. He laced his fingers in Harry's hair and pulled roughly at it. He was rewarded with Harry biting on the sensitive nubs and a hand unbuttoning his pants. Louis shimmied his jeans and briefs off his body and felt a sense of relief when his cock was freed. He could feel pre-cum coating his small tummy when the head rubbed against it and a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. He could feel his hairline start to sweat under Harry’s intense gaze and he shifted uncomfortably as the realization of his exposed body set in. Harry let out a gasp of surprise when Louis flipped their positions and his pupils were blown when he locked eyes with Louis. 

It was Louis’ turn to tease the boy spread out underneath him. He stroked down Harry’s lean body that was splayed out underneath him and teased his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. His fingers ghosted over the evident bulge in Harry’s jeans and he could feel the warmth of his hard member radiating from under the material. It only took a few gentle touches for Harry’s eyes to slip closed and for his hips to arch into Louis’ fingers. Louis kissed along Harry’s neck while leaving a few marks behind. He gave attention to Harry’s chest and lean stomach as he made his way down his body. He stopped to bite at the laurel tattoos painted on his toned hips and used his dainty fingers to unbutton the pants that were still in the way. Louis only separated their bodies for enough time to push Harry’s jeans and briefs off and let out a soft mewl when he came face to face with Harry’s hard cock. He felt his mouth water at the sight in front of him and quickly gave a kitten lick to the head. He let out a happy sigh as he heard noises falling from Harry’s slacked mouth above him. It was Harry’s turn to twist his fingers in Louis’ hair and pull gently at the roots. Louis could tell that he was trying to keep his hips stationed on the bed as he began to bob his head. His fingers pressed against Harry’s hips as he swallowed through his gag reflex and began to deep throat. He could taste the pre-cum on this tongue and eagerly swallowed around the heavy cock in his mouth. 

He slid his hands from Harry’s hips to tease and fondle his balls. This allowed Harry the mobility to sit up on his elbows and take in the sight in front of him. Louis could feel his gaze on him and looked up at him between his eyelashes to confirm his suspicion. He was prepared for how stunning Harry would look. It was evident that Louis was taking him apart by his flushed cheeks, matted hair, and a puffy bottom lip from biting at it. Harry’s fingers made their way towards Louis’ ears and gave encouraging strokes to the soft fur. Louis knew that he was getting messy as he shifted between bobbing his head or deep throating but he could tell that Harry was enjoying it. Louis began to shift his own hips against the duvet that was nestled underneath him. He couldn’t control the noises that he made around Harry’s cock when he began to feel him thrusting up into his eager mouth. One of Harry’s hands made its way down to grip at his jaw and stroke at the trickle of spit running down the side of his mouth. He could feel Harry’s body start to shake as his climax got closer and Louis could feel the familiar build up in his own stomach. He shifted his hips a little faster as he worked over Harry’s cock. Harry was back to pulling at his hair as he began to wantonly move. 

“Lou, I’m really close. I’m going to cum, babe.” Harry let the term of endearment slip out between gentle pants of breath. His hips came up a few more times when he realized that Louis wasn’t planning on popping off his cock any time soon. He let out a low groan as his came into Louis’ awaiting mouth. He was able to stay propped up on his elbows to watch Louis eagerly swallow his load and lick out the corner of his mouth as if he was searching for more. Harry fell back onto the bed with his chest working in overdrive to mellow out his breathing. 

Louis snaked his way up Harry’s side and their lips were molded together in a heated kiss. Harry could taste himself on Louis tongue which made him lap into his mouth harder. Harry’s hand began to tease at Louis’ hard cock. His fingertips collected the pre-cum that was gathered at the head of his cock and began to use that to ease the glide of his hand. Louis was eager to fuck into the tight grip around his cock and gasped into Harry’s mouth. 

“That’s right, baby, fuck my hand. You’re such a good boy.” Harry praised into Louis’ ear finishing with a quick nip to his ear lobe. Louis let out a string of soft mewls and “oh fucks” as he thrust his hips up; trying to reach his building orgasim. Harry continued to whisper phrases of filth and phrases of praise into Louis’ neck as his thumb teased at the head of Louis’ cock. It only took a few more tugs before white streaks were splattering between their stomachs and hands. Louis laid his head down on Harry’s chest as he caught his breath and came down from his high. 

“Did we really just do that?” Louis questioned softly as he traced random shapes onto Harry’s skin. 

“Yes!” Harry’s voice was full of giddiness as he played with Louis soft hair and kissed his temple.

Harry used one of their discarded shirts to wipe off Louis’ cum since he was quick to protest against Harry moving off of the bed. The boys shifted so they were comfortable and their breaths began to even out as sleep crept up to them. Louis’ purrs began to fill the air surrounding them as they snuggled up into one another. 

“Oh..Harry?” Louis asked gently breaking the remaining silence in the room.

“Yeah?” 

“Green’s my favorite color”


End file.
